Problem: Before the previous stop there were 72 people riding on a train. 58 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Solution: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $72 - 58$ people on the train. $72 - 58 = 14$ people are on the train.